


How You and I Talk (Weapons Included)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which foolish human conversations are heard before Vakarian brings a new schematic share.





	How You and I Talk (Weapons Included)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



"How do you know?"

"I've seen them together. Surely you have too."

"Who?"

"That our Shriv and Garrus Vakarian are together."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well word is -"

Shriv shook his head as the humans behind him, failed to realize that the target of their "whispered" conversation was close by and could hear them. It was amusing though to see that these humans were bored enough with their duties to the Rebellion that they could somehow find time to gossip about the romantic lives of others.

Amusing, but overall tiring and annoying at times when it would be better to focus on the Rebellion than romance. What he had with Garrus, however, was different.

Theirs was an understanding not based on romance, but hard alcohol and sometimes shiny new guns. Or old guns too. Occasionally rescuing each other from tight messes, but more so with Garrus than himself if you asked Shriv. The Turian agent could find trouble like no buddies' business.

"There you are, Suurgav."

Slowly, Shriv glances up to meet the grey-blue eyes of Garrus Vakarian. His heart beats like the hormonally charged youngling he tries to pretend that he's not with Garrus.

"Here I am," Shriv agrees readily, not blinking once as he looks back at Garrus. "Did you need something, Vakarian?"

For a moment, Garrus stares at him in silence before he glances around at the crowded cafeteria then looks back at Shriv. It's then that Shriv realizes that the humans behind him have fallen silent and are likely watching their interaction. 

Foolish idiots.

"I found a gun schematic while out on some runs with Shepard that I think you might like. If you're still into sort of thing," Garrus says with a slow shrug of his armored shoulders. "Well Shepard found it first. Wanted it for herself before I convinced her to give it to me. Humans are odd."

"Of course they are. I would be pleased to see what you've found for me, Vakarian," Shriv said as he stood up, keeping his voice dry and calm while moving to join Garrus.

"Great. Good. I don't know what I'd do if you suddenly decided that you were no longer into guns, Suurgav."

"Perish the thought."


End file.
